Total concentration of homocysteine in body fluids, such as plasma or serum, is an important marker for disease. For example, homocysteine quantification can be an important risk indicator for cardiovascular disease, can be a sensitive marker of cobalamin and folate deficiencies, and can be used to diagnose in-born errors in metabolism known as homocystinuria. Homocysteine quantification has also been reported as useful in assessing birth defects in pregnant women and cognitive impairment in the elderly. See Frantzen, et al., Enzyme Conversion Immunoassay for Determining Total Homocysteine in Plasma or Serum, Clinical Chemistry 44:2, 311-316 (1998). Current assays, such as those using HPLC or GC-MS, are expensive and require highly skilled technical staff. An efficient and accurate assay, that can be carried out without necessity for highly skilled personnel or complex analytical chemistry equipment, has been needed.